


Knights of Order

by Aholley28



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Themyscira (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aholley28/pseuds/Aholley28
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for OCs, I am new to writing fanfics so try to be kind constructive criticism is welcome.Baerus spoke his final words in a voice full of promise and strength even. As he and his family disappeared, he plunged his sword into the earth “when the great darkness awakens a new knight will rise chosen by Gaia herself. A warrior that walks the line between order and chaos, that fights in the darkness to bring light to others. A soldier of justice and an agent of vengeance” as he spoke, the words engraved themselves on the sword itself.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, OC/OFC - Relationship, Shayera Hol/John Stewart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
“Champions of Gaia, to defeat the great darkness that plagues Gaia and restore the balance of order and chaos. We must form Zeus’ barrier to seal the darkness away,” said a mysterious figure. “But Baerus, if we form the barrier, we will destroy ourselves in the process,” argued another character.” “What choice do we have, Dynamus? If we don’t stop the great darkness, it will soon consume us all and destroy the balance,” reasoned a warrior princess. “I agree with Aria, we must strike now with all our remaining strength if we hope to crush our foe,” said a warrior. “I’m with Ragnarok, we are the only ones who can seal this darkness away if we don’t, then Gaia will perish and all that we know will plunge into darkness and chaos,” said a knight. “Very well then, if Timisus believes we should, then I would be honored to make my last stand with my family,” spoke Dynamus. 

Baerus then turned to look at each one of his comrades that he learned to call his family. Then he looked around the area that he once called his home, the home that was filled with lush trees was now a sea of fire. The beautiful night sky that was full of stars was now clouded by the great darkness, the landscape that used to support the lives of many people now was a desolate ghost town. 

Baerus finally rested his gaze on the love of his life, his warrior princess. He walked towards her slowly and carefully, almost as if he was afraid she would run from him. Baerus took off his helmet, revealing his dark blue eyes, his chiseled jaw with hints of a stubble, and his dark, messy hair. He then slowly raised his hands to gently lift his lover’s helmet off to reveal her long raven-colored hair, her high cheekbones flush from their battle, her plump lips. Finally, Baerus’ gaze met a pair of blue eyes that rival the cleanest and purest of oceans. Her gaze was filled with love and determination, a fierce fire burning behind it that always drew him in. He lowered his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Aris wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in as close as possible and deepened the kiss; Baerus wrapped one of his arms around her. His other one buried itself in her hair. They broke their passionate kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. Baerus softly whispered, “I love you, my princess,” and Aris whispered back, “I love you too, my dark knight.” They released each other from their embrace and put their helmets back on. Baerus turned to the others and spoke: “Knights of Order, I ask you once more to lend me your strength for one last battle as Gaia’s chosen protectors.”

“I, Dynamus the wise, give my wisdom and my remaining magic to the barrier,” shouted Dynamus to the vast darkness. Dynamus began to glow as a large circle began to appear in the sky.

“I, Ragnarok, the warrior, give my power along with my remaining strength to the barrier,” Ragnarok growled to their enemy. Ragnarok began to glow, and the pain began a course through their veins, symbols began to appear in the circle.

“I, Timisus, the brave, give my honor and my remaining light to the barrier,” shouted a pained Timisus. Timisus began to glow, and arrows formed in the barrier and began to rotate slowly.

“I, Aria, the warrior princess, give my love and warrior spirit to the barrier,” she said in pain. Aris began to glow, and half of a six-pointed star formed.

The great darkness yelled into baerus’ mind, “Who are you, mortal?” He replied, “I am vengeance, I am the night, I am baerus the dark knight, and I give my life and soul to the barrier.” Baerus started glowing, and the other half of the star appeared. The great darkness spoke in baerus’ mind once more, “the barrier will not hold me forever. I will rise again, and when I do, I will destroy Gaia and plunge this world into darkness and chaos.”

Baerus spoke his final words in a voice full of promise and strength even. As he and his family disappeared, he plunged his sword into the earth “when the great darkness awakens a new knight will rise chosen by Gaia herself. A warrior that walks the line between order and chaos, that fights in the darkness to bring light to others. A soldier of justice and an agent of vengeance” as he spoke, the words engraved themselves on the sword itself. 

After the fierce battle was won, the landscape began to heal itself as if the fight never happened though the sword remained. The people returned and began rebuilding their village, they passed down stories of the sword to generation to generation. They said that the sword could only be lifted and awakened by a knight worthy of its power. But as years went by the sword and the Knights of Order were slowly forgotten and faded from history itself.


	2. Rise of Gaia’s Champion Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy that there are some people out there that are interested in this story because this is a major step out of my comfort zone so I’m happy there are some people that read this, thanks so much I truly appreciate your support.

Bruce awakened with a sudden jolt, sweaty, and heart-pounding, he sat up in his bed, trying to calm himself down. ‘I had the same dream again, that makes it the tenth time this month, what does this mean? It’s almost like someone is trying to warn me that something is coming, but who-‘his thoughts were interrupted by his alarm clock telling him it was time for him to start his day.

He arrived at the watchtower and immediately made his way towards the meeting room and promptly took his designated seat and waited impatiently for the other original members to arrive. It wasn’t long till he heard the door open and footsteps make their way towards the seat next to him.

“Princess, any particular reason why you called an emergency meeting?” He all but growled.

“Sorry to cut into your brooding time, as for why I called for a meeting. You will just have to wait until the others arrive,” Diana sassed back, unaffected by his tone. 

He was about to retort when he heard the door open again, and J’onn came in, followed by Superman, Shayera, and John. They all sat down in their seats; to nobody’s surprise, Flash was the last to arrive much to Batman’s annoyance. Flash sat down and immediately began to noisily eat the snacks he brought with him.

“Now that everyone is here, I will explain why I called this meeting. Last night my mother sent me a letter asking for help; she wrote that for the last month, creatures locked behind Tartarus’s gates have somehow crossed over to the island,” she spoke.

‘Strange, the creatures started appearing the same time I started having that dream. This can’t be a coincidence; they have to be connected somehow’ Batman thought to himself. He snapped himself out of his thoughts, listening more intently to what Diana had to say while also trying to ignore how close he was to the woman who plagues his thoughts every waking hour.

“She says that the creatures only seem to appear at night and seem to fade away by sunrise. She later mentions in the letter that the creatures getting through the gate are becoming increasingly stronger. The creatures have become so strong that the sun has little to no effect on them anymore,” Diana continued.

“We’ll help anyway we can Diana, what’s your plan?” Superman asked

“Thank you, Clark, I appreciate the support, I’m unsure what could be doing this. We need to head to Themyscira immediately to investigate. I also would like to bring Doctor Fate, Zatanna, and Etrigan along because if this is magic related, they may have an idea of what or who is doing this and how to stop this,” she stated. Everyone nodded in agreement with her logic.

“I will remain here and continue monitoring the missions and will be ready to send backup should the situation escalate any further,” said J’onn. They all stood and left the meeting room to prepare for the mission.

They regrouped 20 minutes in a javelin. Superman was quick to brief Doctor Fate, Zatanna, and Etrigan of the situation on Themyscira; Diana took the pilot seat, and they began their journey towards the island.

As they drew closer to the island, Bruce started to feel strange. Suddenly images rapidly flashed in his mind: images of a sword, Diana on the ground yelling something he could not make out and a figure standing with a sword about to strike. The intensity of the images made him clench his jaw and grip his head in pain, which didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

“Batman, are you okay?” Superman asked in concern

The images stopped as suddenly as they appeared. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before responding, “I’m fine, just a minor headache that should pass shortly,” he snapped. 

The others looked at each other worriedly but knew not to push the issue. Diana made a mental note as she landed the javelin to keep a close eye on Bruce while they were on the island. They stepped out of the javelin, they were greeted by the Queen and her guard waiting on the beach. Batman studied Queen Hippolyta carefully. To anyone else, there wasn’t even a hint of emotion on her face. Still, behind those blue eyes, he could see concern and fear. Seeing these emotions in her eyes, Batman only feels the dread sinking further into his bones.

Somewhere on a nearby island...  
“I hope you are ready for round two Diana because this time I won’t be showing any mercy,” a mysterious figure chuckled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I was really insecure about whether or not I should post this, sorry if this is really bad I hope you guys enjoy. Please comment if you think I should write more or if I should give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first fanfic let me know what you guys think.


End file.
